


A Boy's Dream

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has developed a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For the One Million Words weekend challenge, Grey's Anatomy episode titles.   
> Prompt: Crash into Me

Ever since he's been more or less - mostly more, let's be honest - living at Laurel's place, Tommy has developed a habit. 

Not the drug kind, or the alcohol kind, but potentially just as serious. 

Each night, on his way home, he stops at the street corner just across from Laurel's place. There, he has the perfect vantage point to see her apartment, can see if the lights are on, if the drapes are pulled back. Once upon a time, he stopped and looked simply to make sure she was home, that he wasn't calling to an empty apartment, waiting for her like some loser.

Now, he stops to see her. 

She'll be setting the table for dinner, whatever takeout she's ordered, because smart and all as she is, she can't cook worth a damn. Or she'll be putting away some files, straightening piles of paper she can barely see over. Or talking on the phone, lips curved in a smile, hand gesturing as she tells her story to whoever's on the other end of the line. 

He called her once, standing here, just to see what she looked like when she answered the phone to him. Which he'd never admit to anyone because at best it sounds ridiculously needy, at worst ridiculously stalkery, but the look on her face when she'd seen his name on the screen made it all worthwhile. Her eyes actually lit up and her smile was bright as the streetlights he was so assiduously avoiding. He'd told her that he was on his way home, that he was just checking if they needed anything and he'd had to turn around, find a place that sold wine and buy the bottle she'd asked him to pick up. 

He didn't care because she's worth it. 

Didn't care because there are times he looks at her through that window and he can't believe that she's his. 

He's pretty sure there are times she can't believe it either, but that's how she knows - how they both know - that he's changed. The boy he was when they started all this isn't the man that he is now, and whatever the boy might have dreamed up for his life, the man knows that the reality he's living is even better. 

Just like what's even better than standing on the street watching her is actually going into the apartment, feeling her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his. Feeling that smile against his skin instead of just seeing it, her eyes glowing with emotion as their bodies crash into each other.

Dating Laurel Lance is amazing. 

Loving her, being loved by her in return is nothing short of a dream come true, and as he stands on the corner and looks up at her, Tommy knows she is what he wants for the rest of his life.


End file.
